


Too Soft

by ManicMidnight13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Mentions of Blood, Punishment, mentions of flogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicMidnight13/pseuds/ManicMidnight13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Kim Joonmyun is a rank above Captain Kris Wu which means he has to deal with him when he misbehaves. </p><p>The General thinks he's too soft with punishments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened, I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean last night and this happened. I don't know why I wrote this, I just did.

Sitting at his desk going through paperwork wasn't something Joonmyun enjoyed doing during his lunch break, but somebody had to do it. With rumours of a promotion floating around the barracks, his name included, Joonmyun was eager to keep in the higher ups good books. It wasn't like he had ever stepped out of line; if this were a normal business he would've been awarded employee of the month every month since he was employed. 

Just as he finished another document, there was a knock at the door. Looking up, his gaze fell on the tall, lean figure of General Jung, which had him jumping to his feet and saluting.

"At ease." He commanded.

Joonmyun dropped his arm to his side but remained standing, eyes focused on the man in front of him. He didn't look happy. In fact, he had a look on his face that resembled a bulldog chewing a wasp. 

"Major Kim, one of your subordinates has been fighting again," the General began. "I don't think I need to tell you which one."

He was right. Joonmyun didn't need to be told who it was. He'd dealt with this person several times before, and if he were to be perfectly honest with himself, he was beginning to wonder if the guy had an ulterior motive. Or maybe he just didn't get on well with people.

Joonmyun quietly sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he reopened them, the General had turned his back to Joonmyun, instead turning his attention to the door where two tall soldiers were man handling a third, slightly shorter soldier into the room. The soldier being man handled wasn't putting up a fight, he was calmly letting them push and shove him into the room; there was a sheepish grin on his face the entire time, with his eyes locking with Joonmyun's almost immediately. 

"Captain Wu is responsible for putting one of my best soldiers in the hospital." The General growled, sending a look full of hatred towards the soldier. "I trust you'll punish him accordingly."

While Joonmyun was a rank higher than Captain Wu, he stood a considerably few inches shorter, making him appear weaker than he actually was. In reality, he could have the taller on the floor before he could even blink if required. 

"Yes, sir." Joonmyun replied.

"I know what you're like, Kim. You're too soft on your subordinates, and this is why they aren't afraid to start fights. You better punish him accordingly, Kim, or I'll do it for you." 

"Yes, sir." Joonmyun saluted as the General stalked past the three soldiers, glaring daggers at the man in the middle before slamming the door behind him.

Joonmyun signed again. He looked up at Captain Wu and noticed a slightly pained expression gracing his handsome features. 

"Will you please stop gripping his arms like that, you're hurting him." Joonmyun ordered. "And those aren't necessary, take them off." 

He was referring to the handcuffs clamped tightly around the soldiers wrists. He didn't see the point in them. However, he wasn't surprised when the soldiers failed to remove them, and instead of loosening their grips, they tightened them.

"With all due respect sir, they will remain on for your protection." 

"Then you two can leave."

"But-"

"Out!" Joonmyun rarely raised his voice, but this situation called for it. He might be shorter than most soldiers of his rank but he didn't need protection. He didn't need protection from someone he knew wouldn't hurt him. 

The two soldiers hesitated, but eventually let go of the third, saluting before making a swift exit. With those two and the General now gone, Joonmyun audibly sighed. 

"Sit." He said, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. The soldier did as he were told.

Perching himself on the edge of his desk, Joonmyun locked eyes with Captain Wu. He wished he would wipe that smirk off his face and realise the trouble he was in.

"Kris, why do you keep doing this? I can't keep being so lenient with you. You're going to get your ass thrown in military prison, and let me tell you it's far worse than ordinary prison." 

Kris raised an eyebrow. "Do you know that from experience?"

"No, but I've known people who have been there and the stories they bring out with them aren't fairy tales." Joonmyun countered, gritting his teeth. 

"Sorry Joonmyun, but he was asking for it." Kris mumbled, looking at his feet. Joonmyun was sure he heard something about his mother as well.

"What colourful word did the soldier call you this time?" 

A chuckle caught Kris off guard, and as he looked up he realised that Joonmyun was grinning at him. This is how it always played out; Kris getting in trouble for god knows what reason, being sent to Joonmyun's office, and then Joonmyun letting him off with a slap on the wrist. It was hard for Joonmyun to be mad at Kris. They'd known each other for years, but nobody else knew that. And that's the way they wanted to keep it.

"Do you think the General is being serious? That if your punishment isn't good enough he'll punish me himself?" Kris questioned, absentmindedly running his thumb over the raw skin of his other wrist. 

"Maybe," he said. "The worst he can do is flog you, and I doubt he would do that considering you're in charge of a unit and a very good soldier. You're too valuable to be taken off duty."

"Taking me off duty would be part of my punishment, wouldn't it?" 

Joonmyun shook his head. "I don't think so. If I were him, taking you off duty would only leave you with more time to cause trouble."

Slipping off the desk, Joonmyun stepped towards Kris and reached for his hands, pulling them up so he could slide underneath and perch himself on Kris's lap. Luckily for them, nobody ever came into Joonmyun's office without knocking or giving prior notice. If they walked in on this, they would both be in trouble. 

Wrapping his arms around Kris's neck, Joonmyun leaned his head on his shoulder. He felt Kris relax in his grip, which was comforting. Any anger that remained in his body towards this other soldier was disappearing. 

"Stop fighting. Please." Joonmyun whispered, barely audible.

"I will," Kris replied. "I promise."

 

-X-x-X-

 

The following day, Joonmyun received news of what he had feared. The General was not happy with the punishment he had set out for Captain Wu, deeming 'to be given less food and to clean the bathrooms with a tooth brush' to be too nice. As soon as he'd heard, Joonmyun all but sprinted to the medical bay. The punishment had been carried out earlier that morning for all to see. Joonmyun was worried about what he was going to find when he reached his destination. 

The door was slightly ajar when he reached the medical bay, and by the sounds of it nobody was in there. But he knew there was. He had to fight off every feeling telling him to turn around and walk away. The first thing he saw when he walked into the room, was the distinct large figure of Captain Kris Wu sitting on the bed with his back towards the door. 

Joonmyun almost puked as his eyes landed on the angry red lacerations that marred Kris's once perfect skin, reaching from his shoulders to his hips, leaving barely any skin untouched. Most of the blood had dried, but some of the wounds were still leaking fresh blood, and with no nurse or doctor in sight it was clear that Kris had been left to deal with his wounds on his own. 

Without a word, Joonmyun walked around to the medical cabinet in the corner, reaching in and gathering the supplies he needed before setting them down on the bed next to Kris. The Captain didn't say anything either. 

His back wasn't the only part of his body that was injured, Joonmyun discovered. His wrists were red raw from where they had been roped to a post. They looked sore, but Kris seemed unfazed by it as he quietly watched Joonmyun prepare bandages and alcohol to clean his wounds. Joonmyun could see that he was shaking, maybe from shock, maybe from pain, maybe from fear, or perhaps all three, Joonmyun wasn't sure. 

"Don't be sorry." Kris finally spoke, his voice deep and pained.

Joonmyun nodded without speaking, cleaning the wounds around Kris's wrists first as gently as possible. As he wrapped them up in clean bandages, Joonmyun could feel the lump in his throat getting bigger. The sooner he moved on to the worst of the injuries the better, at least then Kris wouldn't be able to see him cry. 

As he got to work on his back, it dawned on Joonmyun that this wasn't just Kris's punishment. It was his punishment as well for not being hard enough on his subordinates. The General knew that Joonmyun would run to see Kris after he'd been punished, so he ordered the medical staff to leave the bay, to leave Kris alone so that Joonmyun would treat him himself. 

And see what damage he had caused.

"Don't cry." Kris said quietly as tears began to stream down Joonmyun's cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry, Kris." He whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

"I said don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

Cleaning Kris's back took the best part of an hour, and by the time Joonmyun secured the last bandage, he'd run out of tears. He knew that Kris would have trouble sleeping for the next few days, or even for the next few weeks. It would be too painful for him. 

When he finished putting the supplies away, Joonmyun allowed himself to be pulled into Kris's chest, strong arms holding him tight as if afraid he'd float away if he let go. 

"I'd rather it be me than you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine convinced me to do a part 2, so here we are.

The voices of his superiors still echoed in his mind as the cell door swung closed. Voices of hate, accusations of being a traitor, and homophobic slurs lingered, taunting him as he sat slumped against the wall in the small, barred room that he could call his home for the foreseeable future.

 

_"You shouldn't be getting cosy with a superior officer."_

 

_"A man should not love another man, it's unnatural."_

 

_"You could end up in federal prison if you carry on."_

 

_"Traitor, only thinking about his needs rather than the needs of others."_

 

Relationships in the military were a taboo anyway, but having relations with a member of the same sex was strictly forbidden. Having relations with an officer a rank higher than you were also forbidden, and Kris had committed both of those offences.

With his head in his hands, he tried to block out the negative thoughts. Instead, he hoped that Joonmyun was in a better position than he was. However, that hope was short lived when he heard the door to the jail open, the sound of boots shuffling and metal lightly clinking. Jumping to his feet he sprinted the short distance to the bars, just in time to see two senior officers marching Joonmyun down the hall. 

His head was down, hands in cuffs, and his military uniform had been replaced with a simple navy blue t-shirt and trousers, the same as Kris. But unlike Kris, Joonmyun's t-shirt was too big for him, making him appear even smaller than he already was. 

Kris wanted to call out to him but decided against it. It wouldn't do either of them any good. 

Joonmyun was pushed into the cell next to his. His hands were freed and the officers left as quickly as they'd come. The second the door closed, Kris was at the bars separating him from Joonmyun.

“Joon-“

“Don’t.”

Joonmyun stood in the centre of the cell with his back towards Kris, arms wrapped around himself and head hung low. From his position, Kris couldn’t tell if Joonmyun were upset or angry or a mixture of both. To be honest he thought he was scared. He had to be. Kris certainly was. 

Turning around Kris leaned back against the bars and sighed. He didn’t know what to say or if he should even say anything. He did want to make sure Joonmyun was okay. 

“I’m sorry.” he decided to say, hoping that it would at least get Joonmyun to come round. 

But Joon didn’t answer. 

Kris wanted to cry. He wanted to let his emotions out and not care about what others thought for once, but he couldn’t be weak now. He couldn’t break in front of Joonmyun. 

That was until he felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around his shoulders the best they could with the bars being in the way and hot tears falling onto the back of his neck. Reaching up he brought one arm to Joonmyun’s head and stroked his hair while the other settled on his wrists. His eyes began to water at the sight of bruises and shallow cuts that had been left there from the cuffs. 

“It’s not your fault, I shouldn’t be mad at you,” Joonmyun whispered, barely audible for Kris to hear. 

All Kris wanted to do was turn around and kiss his lover, to tell him how much he loved him and how sorry he was, but that was what had gotten them into this mess in the first place so decided against it. 

“Whatever happens just know that I’ll love you no matter what,” Kris answered, gently rubbing the marks on Joon’s wrists with his thumb. 

 

 

Standing on a platform in front of everyone he once knew as colleagues with his lover kneeling in front of him, wrists tied to the same post his had been not long ago and torso stripped down so his bare back was on display. Kris had been handed the flogger and ordered to use it, but he hadn’t moved since. The crowd were cheering for him to do so, urging him on to deliver the punishment to the man they’d called their leader less than twenty-four hours ago. 

He could see Joonmyun shaking. He didn’t want to do this. He’d never hurt Joonmyun. 

“If you don’t deliver the punishment then I will.” The General warned, making to take the flogger from Kris. 

Kris automatically took a step to the side to stop him. Taking a gulp, Kris brought the flogger up to the side of his head and hesitantly brought it down on Joonmyun’s back. Apparently, he didn’t bring it down hard enough as the General growled at him. 

“Last chance Wu, deliver the punishment.” 

 

 

By the time Kris had finished, he could barely see through the tears blocking his vision. Joonmyun’s back was a bloody mess in front of him and he couldn’t bear to look at it. He was quite thankful when the guards took him back to his cell and left him alone to weep. 

Predictably, Joonmyun wasn’t brought back to his cell for a couple of hours. Kris couldn’t face him. As Joonmyun sat down painfully on the floor against the bars, Kris turned his back to him. 

“Don’t blame yourself.” Kris heard Joonmyun mumble.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.”


End file.
